Vampire Love
by Beautiful-Boy-Love
Summary: Harry is raped and physically abused by his Uncle. Malfoy has just come into his Vampire inheiritance only to find that Harry is his mate. Can Harry set his deep hatred aside and accept the love that could very well save his life?DMHP Finished with Sequel
1. Rescue mePLease

Vampire Love

Ch.1: Rescue me…Please

"Remember Boy! Not a word of this to your Aunt or else," Vernon bellowed. Leaving a bruised and bloody Harry Potter spread eagle on the floor of the small room, too weak to respond Harry nodded his head.

_Can anyone hear me? Outside this place? My heart is broken, pride displaced. I bleed, I bleed, and no one sees. Outside and in my blood, it's, draining. I wish to die, I wish to die, so sick and tired of this life. If you can hear set me, free._ As he did every other night Harry pulled himself up to the windowsill chanting under his breath his sad montra hoping someone would somehow hear him. Sitting there upon the windowsill gazing up at the moon, he silently cried and begged for his freedom.

Malfoy Manor

"Dear Mr. Malfoy it has been brought to our attention that you are a walker of the night. Don't worry you'll be allowed to attend school normally. All precautions have been taken to ensure both your safety and that of your fellow students. Enjoy the rest of your summer. Albus Dumbledor"

Sigh

_And so it will begin_ thought Draco wearily. It was the eve of his sixteen birthday and soon now, he, Draconius Malfoy, would enter into his Vampire heritage. Overall, he felt quite satisfied in his lineage. Now all he needed was to find his elusive mate. Soon now, he would hear it. The morbid sorrowful litany of a dying soul. Every other night it would reach him, haunting his sleep, confusing his consciousness. Yet, every other night he listened for somehow he felt as though he knew the speaker. _Ahh! Well only time will tell…_

Kings Cross Station

"Harry, Harry! Oh, how we've missed you," yelled Hermione enveloping him into one of her suffocating embraces. Over her shoulder, he spotted Ron whose look more than conveyed his sympathies for his current position.

"How ya' doin' mate? Dursleys didn't put those bars on your window again did they," Ron asked.

"No, no Ron my window was bar free," Harry, replied looking up into his friends face. Ronald Weasly had grown over the past summer. Gone now was the gangly confused boy of previous years. Ron was a strong healthy six foot seven inches tall and had acquired a tan banishing all the freckles on his face. _If he wasn't my best friend I'd almost say he was cute_.

Although Harry himself had grown over the summer, he hadn't at all reached the height of his friend. His skin glowed a pale white as the color of the moon. It was quickly off set by the deep rich raven color of his unruly locks of hair. Beneath ruffled bangs, a pair of green eyes that would shame any emerald stared out imprisoned behind owl like spectacles. Lips, long pink and full finished the picture of his Aristocratic face. Wearily Harry stared at the ground making his lithe frame of five foot seven inches seem that much shorter.

Noticing his friends silence Ron commented.

"Hey you all right there mate? Your awful quiet today,"

" Oh, no I'm fine just a bit tired is all," Harry smiled disarmingly and walked onto the train.

"But Drake you have to tell me! I've known from the beginning," Pansy whined.

"For the last time I don't know who my mate is and it's not y…," _The scent. I…I can smell it. Its near. OH! So close where is it?_ Quickly without pretense, Draco Malfoy hurriedly made his way through the compartments on the train, seemingly unaware of the confused Slytherin trailing female trailing.

"Drake? Draco, hello? What are you doing?"

"…"

"OH, you've fond them. Oh! Finally, I'll get to see your mate. This is sooo exciting," Pansy squealed. She wasn't really as bad as everyone thought, she was just overly protective of her friend. Disappointed that she, in fact, was not Draco's mate she hoped only happiness on her companion.

_It's stronger , his blood mate was near. I can taste it upon my lips_ " This door. They're behind this door," Draco whispered, his hand lightly resting upon the handle.

"Soo finally decided to go Goth Harry. Looks good. You make a Sexy Goth," Hermione stated.

"I don't know what the heck a goth is, but she's right Harry. You're looking well this year," Seamus purred throwing an arm 'round his waist and tugging him towards his body. Harry jumped, frightened, out of his grasp.

"I.. uh.. think I need some um… air yeah . Don't worry I just..uh.. need some time alone," Harry stuttered, flinging open the door and rushing past a bewildered six foot five inch Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want ferret boy," Ron spat standing two inches above the aristocrat.

"I wished to talk to h- Potter if you must know weasel, and since he's left I'm wasting my time here with you. Good Day," Draco drawled turning to leave. _Harry! His mate was Harry Potter? Ah how I'd hoped it would be him. He's perfect. A fitting companion for a creature of the night such as I._ Draco though turning to follow the tantalizing scent of blood trailed by the boy who lived. Soon now he would have his beloved.

Mechanically, Harry Potter pulled the knife out of his back pocket. _ I can't stand touch you know. Not since the first time HE touched me._ Slowly, languidly, tranquilly he dragged the knife across his skin, revealing thin straight lines of rich red blood, which stood out sharply against his pale moonlight skin. Pain outside to free the pain inside. Sighing Harry closed his eyes reveling in the perverse pleasure cutting gave him.

Upon seeing Harry, Draco's frozen heart broke. His anger severely awakened. Whoever caused his mate such pain would pay with more than their lives. Silently making no sound, Draco sat beside him. The sight of blood began to drive him insane. He was so very hungry and it wasn't as if he were stealing it. Gingerly taking Harry's hand he lapped the blood oozing from the multiple lacerations upon the arm of his beloved.

Suddenly within his mind came the sad montra that haunted his dreams.

_Can anyone hear me? Outside this place? My heart is broken, pride displaced. I bleed, I bleed, and no one sees. Outside and in my blood, it's, draining. I wish to die, I wish to die, so sick and tired of this life. If you can hear set me, free._

Startled out of his inverted musings by the presence of a warm tongue. Harry opened his eyes.

_What's this? HMmmm, feels nice and I don't care. What are those fangs? Malfoy's a Vampire?_ Gazing into the deep twin pools of Harry's lifeless irises Draco was startled. He must make his mate happy. Upon pure instinct he leaned forward and placed his stone marble lips upon the soft warm pink ones of the boy who lived.

_No! Stay back please ah! This…feeling. I do not...wish to flee it. A warm persistence a… I surrender_. Draco shivered as Harry granted him entrance to his mouth. Vanilla and Peppermint, peppermint and Vanilla the taste of his life long partner. Tongues rolled in a furious yet slow and Deliberate battle. One battling for dominance the other emotional release.

(_Ah! Yes. Uncle Vernon never kissed this way. Wait, Who, DRACO MALFOY IS KISSING ME!_) Harry's eye lids shot open. The sight that greeted him was less than comforting. _The manipulative Bastard!_

"Hee-yah," Harry flung up his knee jamming it straight into the hardened flesh of the aroused vampire.


	2. A Comforting Hand

Chapter 2: A Comforting Hand

Hey guys wow! Thanks for all the reviews. I'll try to update as often as I can so check about twice every week or so. You'll eventually know when and how Harry began cutting himself but not just yet. All right enough blather. On with the fic!

**Another Empty Compartment.**

"Harry, now slashing furiously at his skin, was fuming. _How could he just up and kiss me when I'm in obvious distress? He saw me broken, no one can see me that way everyone's relying on my strength. No, no Uncle Vernon, no please not tonight_. Random depressive thoughts ran rampant through his mind.

Flashback

Eight year old Harry Potter was cooking breakfast for his cousin, Dudley and his Uncle,Vernon. As with every other meal short young Harry prepared he was constantly burning his small hands on the stove, but he couldn't, wouldn't cry out. No, that would make Uncle Vernon angry, and he didn't want Uncle Vernon angry. If he was happy Uncle Vernon wouldn't be so rough the next time he played the ram rod game. Harry didn't like the ramrod game. It hurt a lot and most times he bled. He didn't mean to get blood all over the sheets on his bed, but he just couldn't keep himself from bleeding.

Sometimes he'd even pass out. That made Uncle Vernon even angrier, but he couldn't help it. It just hurt too much and then he couldn't breath 'cause Uncle Vernon said he couldn't scream and the only way he could keep from screaming was by holding his breath.

"Done with those eggs yet boy," Vernon bellowed from the couch.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry stuttered.

"Sit boy," Vernon commanded. Not wishing to be beaten on this day Harry sat.

Summarily Vernon's hands began to wander. First, he touched the young boy's inner thigh stroking it in a slow deliberate motion. Harry hated it when his Uncle did this. It made him feel dirty. He wished his Uncle would stop so he could go potty. He'd had to go since he woke up, but he didn't say anything, cause if he did things would go harder for him.

"Come on ya little slut let's go. Your Aunt will be home in an hour and god knows I need a good romp before she gets here," Vernon said as of commenting on the weather.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry sighed, bracing himself for what he knees would soon be coming again.

_Can you hear me? Outside this place? My heart is broken, pride displaced. I bleed, I bleed and no one sees. Outside and in my blood is draining. I wish to die, I wish to die. So sick and tired of this life. If you can hear set me, free_. A sharp stab of pain. _I'm bleeding again_. Harry fell into darkness.

End Flashback

-Slash…slash..slash-silence. Harry's precious red bloodstained the carpet of the empty compartment. H no longer had the strength or mental capacity to slice his skin. Violent yet silent sobs racked his small frame and as always when he fell into fits of severe emotional anguish, the memories came…

_Stupid little whore you soiled my sheets! No, no! please don't kill my baby AVADA KEDAVERA, fork tongued traitor, kill the spare; Sirius Sirius he fell through the veil. So close yet so far if only he could, Harry no! he's gone there's nothing you can do now it's over._

"Harry,Harry! Harry," blearily he opened his eyes to find none other than Remus Lupin standing in front of him. "Oh, Harry why? Why have you done this to yourself? There's blood every where. Harry I'm so sorry.. I …,"Lupin broke down into silent sobs.

_I'm so sorry James. I wasn't there for the boy. He's in pain and I wasn't there_.

_What? Remus, crying? Because of m…me. A worthless little slut barely worth his notice._"Remus…Remus don't cry please don't cry," Harry whispered.

Suddenly two warm arms wrapped around him. His first instinct was to run. _ No, Uncle Vernon no! please, hah! What's this?_ Pouring his healing energies into the boy Remus healed the cuts on Harry's flesh.

"Shhh…Harry you can cry out loud now. No one'll hear you I promise." Lupin counseled the shaking young man in his arms. At first silence, then a small whimper almost imperceptible rose for the tormented boy. The whimper grew to a wail then to an anguished cry of despair. Through it all Lupin held him, gently patting his back and rubbing his shoulders, all the while siphoning healing energies trough Harry's small and delicate frame. Eventually Harry fell into a deep sleep.

_That's it Harry, rest. We'll talk about what's happened to you later_. Lupin thought holding the small boy close to his chest, protecting him in the way his father was never allowed to.

"Drake? Draco, Hello," Pansy prodded lightly kicking the young Vampire with her foot. Suddenly Draco sat up.

"Where'd he go? I didn't mean to scare him. Damn he's a good kisser. Where'd he ever learn a thing like that,"Draco spouted.

"Uh, nice to have you conscious again. Details please," Pansy asked.

"Details," Draco questioned.

"You passed out cold on the floor? No Harry? What do you think I am stupid," Pansy further inquired.

"Oh yeah that well I kinda sorta kissed him and he kind of kissed me back then he got mad for no reason and nailed me in the sweets prattling on about how I hated him and he hated me. You know the worst just had to happen," Draco drawled.

"And the floor,"

"Harry kicks really hard," Draco winced.

"Ah, I see is there something you're not telling me," Pansy asked.

"What makes you say that Panse," Draco replied using her nickname to throw her off scent.

"Well it seems to me that even Harry Potter would have to have more of a reason to kick you than just for a wayward kiss.," Pansy reasoned.

"There are other things, but that's up to Harry to tell in his own way and in his own time," Draco answered.

"Harry, Harry wake up we're at school now," Lupin gently shook him from his easy slumber.

"Huh? Wha?.. Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to j…"Harry fumbled.

"Shhh… Harry its okay. You're obviously deeply troubled about something. Don't worry I'm not going to ask about it. Just know that if you need to talk I'm here. I love ya kiddo," Remus said ruffling his hair.

"Thanks Lupin. That really means a lot to me," Harry replied.

"Anytime Harry, anytime," Remus answered enveloping him in a secure hug.

_Now I must set my mask to the world. I cannot show weakness. Everyone is relying on my strength._ Squaring his shoulders, Harry walked out of the empty compartment and to the warm reality of his friends.


	3. Midnight Prowler

Chapter 3: Midnight Prowler

Gryffindor Common Room

It had been several weeks since his breakdown on the train. Though he was still in a bit of an emotional stupor Harry found that he could go several days without cutting himself. That is if he went to go see Remus. Feeling stifled Harry decided to go out on a walk.

Vampire Draconius Malfoy was in short bored. _Can't even sleep at night anymore! Wonder what Harry's doing right about now_. Harry…Harry I can hear you. Pleas let me set you free Draco sent. Something was wrong with his Gryffindor golden boy and he was going to find out what it was.

**_Harry…Harry I can hear you. Please let me set you free_**

_Why did Draco do that? I don't understand_ Harry thought gazing forlornly up at the moon. In his right hand sat his knife, yet the thought of Draco stilled his hand. Things had been relatively quiet lately. That is where Voldemort was concerned. Nightmares of his many encounters with his Uncle kept him up at night. Here he was safe, cause no one could see. He could cry with out fear of prying eyes.

_Why, why, why? What have I done? Why am I here? Someone please tell me! Why am I so cold, revered, hated, unloved, strong, weak!_ With that, Harry curled up into a compact bell of human misery and began shaking with violent hushed sobs. _Nobody would hear him. They didn't care. All they wanted was for him to pry Voldemort off their backs so they could get back to living._

Then he heard it again. A soft reassuring voice in his mind. He knew it was Draco but it sounded so nice.

_**I can hear you**_

_What?_

_**outside this place**_

_How?_

_**Feel your broken heart, pride displaced**_

_Do you know?_

_**You bleed, you bleed and no one sees…but me**_

_How can you?_

_**Outside and in your precious blood is draining**_

-_snort- precious my ass_

_**You wish to die ,you wish to die. Sick and tired you are of this life. I want your life, I want your life. Not your soul but your life's rich red blood**_

_Are you nuts!_

_**I can hear you Harry I can! Please,please let me set you free**_

By now, Draco had finished the long climb to the top of the astronomy tower. So close, so very close. Don't cry love, don't cry.

"How do you know that? I've never even said it aloud," Harry whispered mesmerized by the ivory fangs glinting like polished pearls on the mouth of the young aristocrat. They were beautiful.

"To be honest I've heard that sorrowful litany of yours since I was around eight years of age. I've always wondered who it was or if perhaps I was going crazy and had lost my mind," Draco softly replied stepping closer to Harry.

"Oh, How can it be that you heard it? You live far away from privet drive and I never even said it aloud," Harry pondered yet again.

"It's simple Harry. I am a Vampire you are my mate. Upon conception a Vampire along with his or her mate share a psychic bond heightened by pain along with mental anguish," Draco explained drawing closer yet again.

"Your what? Hell no! No way am I spending eternity with you got it! No way in… in. Well anyway, you don't want me. I'm tarnished, used, spent. Besides Voldemort's going to kill me anyway and…" Slap! Draco smacked Harry with the back of his hand.

"Don't ever say that again! I will die before letting that snake lay a hand on you," he hissed.

"Ha, that's so funny," Harry chuckled insanely his head still twisted to the side exposing his moonlit neck to the starved Vampire.

"And.. uh.. What do you find so humorous," he stuttered struggling to maintain control over his sudden blood lust.

"It's just that. Ha,ha, ha, ha, ha! You're already dead," Harry burst out into spasmic fits of maniacal laughter.

"We may be immortal Harry, but we can still be destroyed.," he whispered sitting down beside his beloved.

"You… mean you Draco Malfoy, my sworn enemy, would die for me," Harry asked incredulous.

"I don't want to be your enemy Harry. I never did. See when you rejected me on the train. I was devastated thus, I did everything in my power to discredit them only it made you closer. For years, I've wanted you to notice me. Yet all you did was hang out with that Weasel and his filthy mudblood wench," Draco seethed.

"They're my friends," Harry growled.

"Look we were only ten years old. Isn't that a bit of serious thinking for a ten year old," Harry questioned now beyond confused.

"I loved you from the start and I was jealous. No one takes what I've claimed as mine. I want to make you laugh, I want to comfort you when your weak. ME! NOT weasel NOT MUDBLOOD, NOT ANYONE! Malfoy's are very possessive you know," Draco growled.

"Your so cold," Harry shivered.

"I don't have to be Harry. You could make me warm. You could sate my thirst. It wouldn't hurt I promise," Draco purred leaning closer to the succulent flesh.

"No, please..d..d..d..don't," Harry stammered.

"I can show you Harry Show you how it's supposed to be," Draco whispered blood lust tinting his tone. Slowly he touched Harry's shoulder and roughly yet gently drug his tongue across his collarbone. This produced a slight tremor in Harry that sent delicious shivers up and down his spine.

"No, n..n.n…no, I.. I c.. can't. Please I can't not now," Harry, pleaded fighting against haunting memory and the animalistic desire coursing through his veins. Suddenly as soon as it had started Draco's tongue ceased its teasing menstrations. Startled Harry opened his eyes.

"You… Why," Harry questioned confused.

"I love you Harry. If you're not ready I shall wait for you. Every night here in the Astronomy tower I'll wait for you. Goodnight Harry," with that Draco was gone.

_Ready? Ready for what?_ Harry absently wondered. _Ah! Well that's something to leave for another night_.

A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the reviews. This is My first Harry Potter fic. You guys rock.


	4. Game Start: Tease the Vampire

Chapter 4: Game Start-Tease the Vampire

_It's been a week. I haven't gone back. The creature with fangs watches me every day. I can feel it. Malfoy seems to be weakening almost by the hour it seems. Wonder what his problem is. Any way I've decided to go and visit the creature with fangs tonight. He says I must be ready for something ,but I don't know what it is._

_It can't be Voldemort. I know I'm not ready for him. No one else is supposed to know. I cannot show weakness everyone's relying on my strength._

"Hey mate commin to breakfast," Ron called up the stairs.

"Be right there Ron. I haven't finished applying my eyeliner yet," Harry replied.

"My God Harry your becommin' more and more like a girl everyday. Next you'll be wantin' your belly button pierced. Ron bantered. "Already done that Ron," Harry answered.

"Ph! For the love of …ah! Just hurry up mate I'm starving," Ron yelled.

"You go on ahead I'll be right there," Harry replied appraising himself in the mirror once more. Yesterday Hermione preformed a Vision correction char on his eyes so he could see without his glasses. His green eyes now lined in black and navy blue glowed like beacons against the moon that was his skin. Over top of a crimson fish net shirt sat a Darkness t. _How he loved that band_. Finishing off the look came a pair of tight on the hip baggy on the leg bondage pants that rode low on his hips. Between the hem of his shirt and the top of his pants and emerald green belly button ring flashed at intermittent intervals as Harry moved.

Last but not least Harry firmly clasped a black spiked dog collar around his swanlike neck. Spend an eternity with Draco Malfoy? What a waste. Oliver Wood is a much better prospect if you ask me.

Breakfast Great Hall

Draco was enjoying a leisurely breakfast when Blaise began excessively poking him in the arm.

"Blaise! Stop it you're seriously annoying me. WHAT," Draco growled then stared. There striding confidently into the great hall came an angel. An extremely sexy gothic one at that. _Hmmmm, was that a belly button ring? My god could he get any sexier?_ he mentally drooled, his icy cold stare following the boy-who-lived all the way to his table.

_He's watching me again. Good he'll soon see that though he's claimed me as his own I've branded another as mine_. Harry thought sitting down next to the quidditch captain.

"Good morning Wood," Harry murmured.

"Eh…uh..hiya Harry, How are you this morning," Wood replied staring blatantly at the lithe beauty beside him.

"Great. Hey! I could use a bit of practice before the season this year. Ya know a couple exclusive afternoon run's as I've been out of the air for about a year," Harry intoned. Subtly gauging the blonde Vampire's reaction from across the hall.

"Sure Harry Oh, and uh Harry have you thought about what I asked you last year ," Wood nervously questioned.

"Asked me about? What are you talking about," Harry asked knowing the answer but enjoying his position of power.

"Well um, about you and uh…well wouldyougooutwithme," Oliver spat in a rush of jumbled nerves.

Shooting a carefully disguised glance at the now trembling blonde Harry gave his answer.

"Yes Oliver I would love to. How about today after a bit of an afternoon session on the quidditch field," Harry replied.

"Great yeah! That would be just fine! Cool," Oliver exalted throwing himself onto Harry and enveloping him in a huge hug. _Stay calm, Stay calm. This is only Oliver, just Oliver_. Harry coached himself into not shirking away from the giant show of affection.

Instead he returned the gesture, brushing the cool metal of his belly button ring against the taught stomach beneath the small cotton shirt.

_Let go of him he's mine! _Draco inwardly raged grasping desperately at his quickly fleeing strands of sanity. In defeat the young vampire closed his eyes and the walls of the Great Hall began to shake and vibrate candle's winked out in the ceiling, portraits fell from the walls amid the shrieking sea that were now the Hogwarts students.

All fled except for one. Standing defiant at the head of the Gryffindor table Harry potter looked over saluted and sauntered fearless from the hall.

That Afternoon at Quidditch Pitch

"Harry I'm about to let the snitch out. You ready for it," Oliver called. "Ready Oliver let her fly," Harry replied atop his broom.

"Okay, one…two..three,"Oliver released the snitch and watched in rapture as Harry streaked off it. There was nothing he liked better than watching Harry fly. He was absolutely beautiful, and he was his.

"C'mon Harry I wanna catch lunch in Hogesmeade," Wood called.

"Right then race ya," Harry challenged.

"On foot? All the way," Wood questioned. "Yup loser buys lunch c'ya," with that Harry raced off across the field.

"Ya little snitch come back here," Wood wailed pelting off after him. Under the bleachers a pair of silver eyes watched the whole interaction.

_Oliver Wood, must die. He has taken what's mine. He will not have him for long!_

A/N: Sorry the update took so long guys. I've been busy lately and as always to my beautiful reviewers you're great I love you- )


	5. Game Pause: The Threat

Chapter 5: Game Pause- The Threat

Hogsmeade at Rosmerta's

"Ha! I win," Harry exalted pulling to a stop in front of Rosmerta's.

"You cheated you had a head start!" Oliver huffed.

"Did not. You're just plain slow," Harry bantered.

"Ah, well I was planning on buying lunch anyway," Wood answered following Harry into the shop.

"So what do you think?" Harry commented as they were sitting sipping on butter beer.

"I know I'm a bit rusty and all being off a whole year and I…," Harry rambled.

"Harry! Slow down don't worry about it. You were excellent. You'll definitely be back on the team this year. I'll not be denied this time. The quidditch cup is ours, " Oliver interrupted.

"Thanks Oliver that really means a lot, " Harry answered.

"No problem. Come on let's head back to Hogwarts I've got something for you," Oliver replied.

"Already? Did you plan this," Harry asked.

"Well kind of come on I'm sure you'll like it.

Gryffindor Common Room

"Go on then, open it," Oliver prompted.

"Okay, okay," Harry replied. Slowly he tore the paper from the small black package. Upon opening it he gasped for there was a platinum necklace. The pendant was that of a deep ruby jeweled Phoenix with emerald eyes. It was expensive. Gaping Harry glanced up at Oliver. _How could such a beautiful thing be given to one such as me?_

"Oliver…I…it's beautiful." Harry stammered struck dumb by the depth of feeling displayed by this simple gesture.

"Here, turn round and I'll place it on your neck. Where it belongs," Oliver said. As the cool metal came in contact with his skin Harry felt loved, wanted, and emotion he'd never known welled up inside him and soon after the clasp round his neck was fastened he turned and hugged Oliver.

What had started as a dangerous game had become a tentative love. "Thank You Oliver," Harry whispered.

"You're welcome kitten," Oliver intoned.

"Kitten," Harry asked raising his left eyebrow.

"Yes my little kitten.," Oliver whispered capturing Harry's lips with his own. Surprised Harry gasped granting the Irishmen entrance into his mouth. _Hmm.. this is nice_Harry thought.

**_Not as nice as that time with Draco on the train_**

_Shut up! It was totally involuntary_!

**_Doesn't mean you still didn't enjoy it_**

_Be quiet! I'm with Oliver not that stuck up prick._

"I love you Harry," Oliver murmured into his thick raven black hair, his breath ruffling the thick silky locks and sending pleasant chills down his back.

**_It was never like this with Draco. You were practically trembling._**

_Oliver is not licking my collar bone._ Harry thought to himself.

_What was that voice anyway?_

"I love you too Oliver," Harry sighed nestling into the comforting heat that was the quidditch captain. This was what he wanted.

_**Oh, but is it what you need? You could have more Harry, So very much more. Draco Malfoy could literally give you the world.**_

Later that Night

"Harry, Harry,"

"Hmmm,"

"Come on baby you've got to get up it's almost midnight.," Oliver whispered into his ear.

"Huh? Oh! Did I fall asleep on you I am so sorry I hmmmm," Oliver captured his lips in a quick kiss.

"It's okay I didn't mind. C'mon we'd better get up to the dorm room before the McGonagall comes through for inspection.

"All right. Nah, I'm too tired to move. I'll sleep here," Harry sighed. "Nope it's up to bed with you Mister Potter," Oliver joked.

"Hey what r u? Put me down," Harry yelled.

"Taking you up to bed as you can't seem to get there on your own," Oliver replied making his way up the dormitory stairs.

"How gallant of you," Harry drawled.

"Scary," Oliver mumbled.

"What, what did I do," Harry questioned.

"Well for a moment there you almost sounded like Malfoy." Oliver replied.

"Yuck! If you ever hear me doing that again slap me okay," Harry answered pulling a disgusted face.

"Nah, you're too cute to slap how bout I tickle you instead," Oliver suggested.

"You wouldn't," Harry dared leaping out of his arms and flopping onto his bed.

"Wouldn't I ," Oliver intoned stalking comically towards the bed. "Oliver! No stop! Ah! Ha ha ha ha ha ha," Harry burst into laughter as Oliver's fingers found his sides. Summarily the tickle attack stopped. Leaning down Oliver pecked Harry on the lips.

"G'night Harry"

"G'night wood,".

Astronomy Tower 1:00

Slowly Harry made his way up the long winding stair case to the astronomy tower. Draco was waiting.

"You're late,"

"Sorry, Oliver and I fell asleep on the couch. Look what he gave me. Isn't it beautiful? "Harry taunted twirling the jeweled Phoenix between his long fingers.

"Yeah sure you stay away from him," Draco growled.

"You have no right to tell me what to do!"

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear. I am a Vampire you are my mate as such people who touch you and are in any close proximity to you make me jealous.," Draco calmly explained.

"What are you trying to say," Harry asked.

"If you continue to hang around Oliver I will kill him," Draco seethed. "I will not quit seeing Oliver," Harry seethed. _No one would die on account of me again. I will protect him with my life._

"I love Oliver. You cannot threaten me with your venom," Harry hissed.

"Very well, Then his blood is on your hands," Draco growled. With that he was gone.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update guys. I'm now half way done. Only five chapters left yeah! I'm hoping to be finished with it very soon. Keep reviewing you guys are Awesome!


	6. Chapter 6: Game ResumeOliver

Chapter: Game Resume-Oliver

_Who does Draco think he is my mother? Well that can't be cause she's dead and I never knew her anyway. I can love whoever I want. He'll just have to get himself another mate._

_**but you heard him. He will kill Oliver. You know he can and will. **_

_Shutup! I will protect him with my life. He will not die because of me._

"Good morning kitten," Oliver sang picking Harry up and turning him round in the air.

"Eeek! What're you doing? Want me to pole my eye out or something," Harry complained brandishing his coal eyeliner at him.

"Ya know you don't have to wear that stuff Harry. I like you just the way you are," Oliver said.

"I know Oliver I just like wearing it that's all," Harry replied turning to place a chaste kiss on Oliver's lips.

"Now go wait for me downstairs while I finish this Kay," Harry said.

"All right but don't take too long."

"Don't worry I won't.

Breakfast Great hall

This morning Vampire Draconius Malfoy was warily watching the doors to the great hall. _Hope Harry got the message. Not only do I not like that fact that he's with Oliver I just plain don't trust him._ Soon Oliver wood came walking into the great hall alone. _Good._ Draco's relief was short lived as Harry soon came in afterwards. _I will break him so…_ Draco's thought process was soon broken by the arrival of the owl mail. One of them was for him and it looked fairly important.

"Dear Mr. Malfoy please meet me in my office after breakfast. The password is Snickers. Albus Dumbledor.

"Great just what I needed to make my day". Draco grumbled.

Gryffindor Table

"G'morning Oliver," Harry greeted sitting down at the table.

"Nice of you to join us," Oliver replied slinging his arm round Harry's waist.

"Ah! C'mon Ollie. I didn't take that long.," Harry replied.

"All right then kitten." Oliver said.

"Not in public," Harry hissed.

"You said Ollie,"

"It's not some kind of defenseless baby animal or something," Harry answered.

"I don't find you defenseless I find you cute like a kitten," Oliver teased.

"Cute? Okay mister that's it I'm…," Harry faded off as Oliver tactfully halted his rantings with a kiss.

"You were saying," Oliver murmured.

"No fair," Harry mewled.

"Just like a kitten," Oliver whispered.

"Oooh, If I didn't love you," Harry whispered.

"Guess that makes me luck then huh," Oliver answered.

"Oh yeah sure, I'd better be off to potions . I don't want to give Snape another reason to take points from Gryffindor," Harry replied.

"good plan. See you at the quidditch pitch this afternoon," asked Wood.

"Count on it," Harry answered.

Advanced Potions

"All right class we will take an entire month aside for this potion. You will be working in pairs previously chosen by myself and there will be no switching is that clear Mr. Potter," Snape lectured shooting a hateful glare at his least favorite pupil.

"Understood Professor Snape," Harry growled.

"Good. The pairs are as follows: Pansy, Hermione; Neville, Crabbe; Harry, Draco; Ron, Goyle; and so the list went.

_Man why do I have to be with Malfoy. It totally sucks._

**_Good now I'll get to speak with him_**. "Potter,"

"Malfoy,"

"Look Harry I need to talk to you," Draco said.

"Oh, what are you gonna say now? Decided to destroy Ron for touching me," Harry spat cynically.

"No, I had a chat with Dumbledor today and.. ,"Draco started.

"And what," Harry prompted.

"If you truly love Oliver then…then you can have him.," Draco whispered a feeling akin to a knife, twisting in his gut. Perhaps later after the year was over he would seek the sun.

"What? Thanks Malfoy," Harry replied.

"Anything for your happiness Harry, anything," Draco sighed gathering his things and slowly walking from the room.

Gryffindor Boy's Dormitories

Harry sighed. This potions homework was hell. Man my back is sore. Harry thought wearily. "Hello kitten," Oliver greeted blowing into the room. Stiffening at the nickname Harry replied.

"'ello Ollie,"

"Aww, don't be like that. There's no one around.," Oliver said.

"Yeah well I still don't like being referred to as a defenseless baby animal." Harry whined.

"I already told ya kittens are not defenseless now turn over on your back for me," Oliver requested. Thinking nothing of his simple request.

Flashback

"On the bed whore!" Vernon bellowed.

End Flashback

Harry involuntarily shivered at the memory.

"What's the matter love? Cold," Oliver asked concerned.

"Oh, no,no its n..nothing," Harry stammered.

"All right," Oliver commented gently kneading the skin along Harry's neck line.

"MMmmmhhha, that's nice," Harry breathed relaxing under Oliver's expert ministrations.

"Glad you liked it. Looked like you needed one," Oliver replied pleased.

"Actually I've never had one before," Harry answered.

"Well then I'm happy to give you your first one then.," Oliver smiled.

Soon Harry fell into a light slumber.

_Looks like my cue to leave._ Oliver thought quietly making his way to the door.

"No please, don't go stay," Harry implored. Elated Oliver climbed into the bed alongside him and Harry snuggled into his overly abundant body heat.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Anything for you love," Oliver sighed.

**_Anything for your happiness Harry, anything_**

_Oliver may be no Draco Malfoy, but he keeps the nightmares away most of the time. _Harry's last thought before he lost consciousness.

Later that Evening

When Harry awoke he found himself alone in the dorm room.

_Hmm, Oliver must have decided to leave_. Harry thought. Suddenly Hedwig flew in through the window.

"Hello Hedwig whatcha got for me today," Harry cooed untying the rolled slip of paper from the proffered leg.

"Dearest Harry meet me on the quidditch pitch tonight. I have a surprise for you. Forever yours Oliver Wood"

_Hmm ,. Better start getting ready or I'll be late_ Harry considered walking into the bathroom.

Quidditch Pitch

Upon arrival Harry found the quidditch pitch dark except for one solitary candle lit at it's center. There beside it faintly illuminated in the weak light stood Oliver. Walking closer he found that his eyes were unfocused almost as if her were under…

"The imperious curse? Yes Harry he was so very easy to manipulate," someone spoke through Oliver.

"Who are you? What do you want," Harry questioned.

"Who I am is irrelevant, though I suppose I could tell you exactly what it is I'm after," the being controlling Oliver hissed.

"And what is that," Harry asked slowly backing away.

"Simple, Harry James Potter. I want your innocence,"


	7. Chapter 7: Game EndDeath on the Quidditc...

Chapter 7: Game End- Death on the Quidditch Pitch

…"I want your innocence." the being controlling Oliver hissed.

"I have no innocence," Harry whispered shaken.

"What was that," the Oliver puppet snapped jogging forward and clamping his hand tightly around Harry's arm.

"I..I have no innocence." Harry whimpered.

"Lost it eh? Well a few pints of your blood will have to do then eh kitten." He whispered pulling a sharpened dagger from his cloak.

"That's all you really are you know. A filthy mudblood kitten. Oh, and don't worry about Oliver he's dead. I'm merely borrowing his corpse for a while as it was a form you would trust," the creature reasoned.

"You…you bastard,"

"Perhaps Harry perhaps. Now be a good boy and keep quiet hmmm? Cause if you don't I'll kill you. Wood was always stronger than you were. If I decide to destroy you through him you wouldn't be able to stop me would you kitten? WILL YOU," Mutely Harry nodded trying not to cry.

"I thought not. Don't worry this will all be over soon."_Oh gods that hurts_. Harry whimpered softly. _Lots worse than the first time I cut my own skin_.

Flash back

Once again now ten year old Harry Potter was in the kitchen doing dishes. He'd heard it was dangerous because Aunt Petunia used really sharp knives. That's why Dudley never did them, but they didn't care about him. He was worthless expendable, nothing but a slave and whore in his own home.

_Ouch!_ Harry winced pulling his reddened hands out of the hot steamy water. There on his left arm was a sliver of skin beaded in rich red blood. Fascinated Harry watched as the line stretched thickened and began making it's way down his arm.

Finding the handle of the knife in the sink Harry pulled it out and softly dragged it across his skin. He just wanted to see how deep you had to go before blood flowed.

_Huh? Not deep at all. This feels kind of nice. Yes, yes I'll make myself bleed. Uncle Vernon can't force me to bleed anymore because I bleed myself._ Harry insanely reasoned. _The power is mine! Not yours see I make myself bleed I bleed, I bleed and no one sees …._

End Flashback

…**_but me_**

_Huh? What? Who's there?_ Harry thought through his haze of pain. Then he saw him the most terrible most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Vampire Draconius Malfoy was streaking across the night sky his white blond hair glowing wildly against the darkened night sky. I can hear you watch and I'll set you free.

With that he swooped down upon Oliver snapped his neck and dropped him like a rag doll into the center of the field smoldering the candle.

"Harry? Harry where are you," Draco called into the night.

"Here," a faint sound barely audible.

"Harry are you all right," Draco questioned landing by his side.

"No I think he broke my arm," Harry wined curling up into a tight ball. Trying in vain to shield himself from the world that had so cruelly given him life.

"Come on Harry let's go to Madame Pomfrey she'll know what to do. " Draco counsled taking the young wizard into his arms.

"Why," Harry questioned.

"Why what," Draco replied.

"Why did you come? Why do you care? WHY WON'T YOU JUST LET ME DIE," Harry yelled.

"I heard you I love you and so I came," Draco replied.

"Besides you can't die. Not on my watch. I love you unconditionally forever. You die then I die with you. I cannot live without you Harry I refuse to. You are my life, my love, my obsession, my world," Draco related.

"You…you love me? How can this be true," Harry asked struggling to remain conscious to keep a strong hold on the dream he now found himself in. If he fell into slumber it would all fall away.

As if reading his thoughts Draco spoke softly into his mind. **_Sleep Harry, sleep I'll be here when you wake up_**.

_Promise?_

_**I promise**_

A/N: Sorry it's soo short. The next one will be better I promise. Ta ha! That is sooo cliché.


	8. Chapter 8: A New BeginningYour life's Ri...

A/N:Thanks to all of you who've reviewed. Sorry this particular installment took so long. I now have two science projects to jeep up with. GRRRRRRRR! But since there are only two chapter's left now i'm sure the entire thing will eb posted by Aprill 11 at the latest. Any way enough of my babbling. ON WITH THE FIC!

Chapter 8: A New Beginning- Your Life's Rich Red Blood

When Harry awoke, he found himself in the med room.

_How'd I get here? What happened? _He wondered lazily glancing over at the bed. _Malfoy? What's he doing here._

Flashback

Last night quidditch pitch Oliver oh no he's dead would Draco go to jail? I'm so confused.

End

Draco Malfoy blearily opened his eyes to find a perplexed Boy-who-lived lying upon the bed.

"Why good morning Harry, Mind telling me exactly what was going on last night," Draco asked.

"Last night? I uh, um…well that is Oliver he, he called me a kitten. Well not him but whoever was controlling him. Oh! By Merlin he's dead, but don't worry you didn't kill him I…" He was abruptly cut off by the placement of a manicured finger.

"It's all right Harry I'm a Vampire you're my mate. Anything done in defense of you is entirely legal. My love for you is such that it drives me into insanity," Draco replied.

"Then why were you willing to give me up," Harry asked.

"Well if Oliver made you happy then letting you go was the only way to ensure your happiness. Though it caused me physical pain I was willing to sacrifice my well being for your happiness." Draco answered in a whisper.

"So you've been in physical pain this entire time," Harry asked.

"Anything for your happiness Harry anything." Draco replied lightly setting upon the bed.

"Why, why I'm not worth it. I'm not! I can't even defend myself from a fellow student," Harry whimpered. "He was right I am a pathetic kitten," Harry sighed in defeat.

"You're worth it Harry. You are worth it and more," Draco breathed standing over him.

"Harry might I …could I…. would it be possible," Draco stuttered for the first time in his life. Feeling fear. The fear of losing the very thing he so desperately wanted, needed, loved.

"What Draco? What do you want," Harry asked.

**_Your blood, I need it. No must refrain. Some simple contact will do_** "May I…kiss you?" Draco asked. Shocked Harry blinked.

Then he remembered the train. There in that empty compartment the sensation that rushed through him. Days ago in the astronomy tower the chill that consumed him as Draco assaulted his neck with his frigid tongue.

_That is what I want. That is what I need. Oh! Yes, yes, yes_ Harry thought sighing and leaning back upon the bed.

"Harry?" Draco questioned once again fearing rejection trembling inside in barely contained nerves.

"Yes Draco please," Harry breathed. _Yes oh yes your frigid marble lips upon my own. A question sweet liquid on my lips. Yes! Please oh yes!_ Harry's thought ran in a perpetual circle of pleasure and elation.

**_God's love you so much. Peppermint and vanilla, vanilla and peppermint. The essence of you Harry oh how I'd forgotten. Now your mine. I shall love you. Hear your melodious laughter ringing sweetly in my ears_** Draco exalted awed by the beauty in Harry's quick submission.

Breaking away at last Draco gazed deeply into Harry malachite eyes.

"I love you," Draco sighed. Then suddenly hypnotized Draco leaned in once again and began assaulting the sensitive flesh found there with his tongue.

_Yes! Right there never felt anything like it_. Harry closed his eyes in contentment practically purring in pleasure. _Oh! Bite me, bite me, bite me! Huh? Ah well perhaps that'll be nice too. _Harry's mind wandered easily intoxicated by the simple gestures the blonde Vampire bestowed upon him.

"Ahem!" a stern voice broke the moment.

"Oh, Uh hello Madame Pomfrey I was just uh telling Harry here how glad I am he's okay," Draco stuttered caught red handed.

"Yes I can see that," she snipped.

"How are you feeling dear," she asked Harry.

"Better Mrs. Pomfrey. Much better," Harry replied.

"Yes I see that too. Well I guess young man you're clear to go," she said.

"Great," Harry smiled.

Hogwarts Hallway

Halfway down hall Draco collapsed.

_No I can't lose someone else!_ "Draco! Draco? Are you okay? What's the matter," Harry asked.

"I'm...i'm starving," Draco whimpered.

"Is that all? Well come on then off to the kitchens we go come on," Harry said grabbing Draco's hand.

"No, I mean no Harry you don't understand I don't need food anymore.," Draco explained. Gazing up at Harry with dull pools of slate.

"Then what do you need?" Harry questioned.

"You know," Draco replied.

Flashback

I want your life, I want your life not your breath but your life's rich red blood.

_Oh! Bite me, Bite me, Bite me!_

Flashback

Those words, his thoughts they all pointed straight at one thing. Draco needed him, his own blood to sustain him.

"Why didn't' you tell me before? You could have died!" Harry yelled.

"Simple you refused me. My existence did not make you happy thus I shouldn't prolong it," Draco answered.

"I'm so very weak now. I used a lot of energy to save you and I..."

"Take it," Harry said.

"Are you sure? If you're not ready I can tough it out for another week," Draco replied.

"No, I can't stand watching you suffer," Harry explained.Then in a small voice. "Will it hurt,"

"I don't know"

"All right then let's do it," Harry demanded. Slowly Draco weakly pulled himself up from the ground. Gazing deep into the beautifully delicate small boys' eyes he sent. **_I love you Harry_**. After a short moment of resistance his pearl canines penetrated Harry's succulent flesh. A feeling of power coursed through his veins as Harry's blood penetrated his system. The thick sweet consistency of his mate's blood could not be denied. Harry was a powerful wizard.

_Warm why do I feel so warm all of a sudden. I…i've never felt so elated, complete. Ah! This, this is what I want what I need_. Soon Draco's hands began to wander. Stroking him and lovingly caressing him. Unbidden and unwanted the memories began flashing through his minds eye._Uncle Vernon! No! no, stop. Not Uncle Vernon it's Draco! You want this. It's Draco and you love him! Please uncle Vernon not tonight! No I want, need, must have…_ Harry desperately tried to fight past the horrifying recollections, but he soon found himself lacking. _I..I..I.c..can't_

"No," Harry whimpered.

"Please I can't I'm sorry," Harry began trembling fearfully beneath Draco's hand.

"Harry? What's wrong. What happened to you," He asked deeply concerned.

"No, no I can't. If you know then you'll go away and I'll be nothing again.," Harry murmured violently shaking his head from side to side.

"I won't leave you Harry. Please let me help you. Tell me Harry I want to know the story behind your sad litany," Draco begged.

"No,"

"Please Harry,"

"I can't,"

"It's the only way you'll heal.,"

"You'll hate me,"

"I love you now and forever more! There's no changing that. Tell me Harry…please," Draco whispered.

"…Okay,".


	9. A New Beginning: My Sad Litany

Chapter 9: A New Beginning- My Sad Litany

Room of Requirement

Over on the far side of the room, a warm fire blazed. Lying comfortably across from it, lay Harry and Draco, cozily sprawled in a plush couch. Letting out a long sigh, Harry began his tale.

"When I was younger, he would just beat me. Then, he'd tell me I was worthless, and send me up to my room. I remember one time, when I asked him about my parents, he would beat me up worse! He beat me so bad that day that I could hardly breathe…"

Flashback

Three-year-old Harry tentatively approached his Uncle. It'd taken him awhile to build up his courage to ask the question. He really didn't want to be beaten again, but he had to know.

" Uncle...uncle... V-Vernon?" Harry asked shivering in fear.

"Whadaya want boy!" Vernon slurred.

_Oh, no! _Harry thought. _He's drunk. Now is definitely not the time. I'll be beaten for sure! No! No, I've come too far to give up now._

Harry collected his courage once more. "What…what happened to my parents?" Harry asked diligently gazing at the floor.

"You know what happened to them boy! They're dead and they shoved your worthless ass on us to feed and care for!" Vernon spat taking a long swig of Budweiser. Stung but determined Harry pressed on.

"But… how…did they…. die?" Harry asked.

"You wanna know how your parents died!" Uncle Vernon bellowed, blowing his putrid breath into Harry's face.

"They died in a car crash, and you were too stupid to die with them!" Vernon huffed angrily, tossing the young child over the couch. Upon landing, Harry both felt, and heard a distinct snap.

Unimaginable pain coursed through his body, and he blacked out. Disgusted Vernon Dursley roughly prodded the unresponsive child with his foot. Letting out a mighty belch, he stumbled over the lump that was Harry Potter, and lumbered into the kitchen. He needed another beer.

End Flashback

"He wanted me dead; said I was supposed to have died. I…" loosing composure Harry broke down and began crying. He felt so worthless, used, unwanted.

"Shh, Harry it's all right. It's over. You'll never have to go back there again. Is there more?" Draco questioned.

"Yes. As I began to grow and mature, my Uncle Vernon started staring at me in strange ways. He'd never say anything; just gaze oddly at me. Then one day, he called me into his bedroom…"

Flashback

Aunt Petunia had gone away on a trip for a month, meaning that now; eight-year-old Harry had to take over for her. Small for his age, the vacuum was tall, heavy, and difficult to operate, but he did it anyway. If he didn't do it fast enough, Uncle Vernon would beat him up again.

"Boy?" Uncle Vernon bellowed.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry replied.

"Get up here and clean my room!" Vernon yelled. This not being an unusual request, Harry made his way upstairs.

Yet, upon entering the room, he found that it was clean. Confused, Harry timidly gazed up at his Uncle questioningly. "I…Uncle Vernon, it's already…"

SLAP "Don't you talk back to me boy!" Vernon commanded. Mutely Harry nodded.

"Now, get up on the bed, and lay on your stomach," Vernon gruffly instructed. Roughly, he yanked the pants off the young boy's small body. In the background, Harry heard the sound of a lock, and the jingle of a belt. "Now you worthless piece of shit, try not to scream," Vernon hissed in his ear.

_Scream? Why would I want to,_ but Harry's thought was cut off as he felt searing pain. "AH!" Harry screamed. Enraged, Vernon punched his face, and told him to shut up, plunging into to him with more and more force, time and time again. When he'd finished, Harry could barely breathe.

"Now, go finish the living room," Vernon whispered. Slowly and stiffly, Harry made his way off the large bed, and to the bedroom door. "You want some more boy?" Vernon asked, displeased at his current pace. With each step, pain shot through Harry's body. He picked up the pace anyhow, making no sound. He didn't want anymore of what Uncle Vernon had to give him.

End Flashback

"That wasn't the only time. From then on, he'd consistently rape me every other day, continuously telling me how worthless I was, and how it was all I was good for! And after awhile, I believed him!" Harry began shaking again in shame, and self hate.

"He was wrong Harry. You're good for far more than that. You're a friend, protector, loyal, and very powerful. I'll never let you go," Draco murmured.

"You…you don't want to leave me?"

"No, that would be the worst mistake of my life."


	10. A New Beginning: Until the End of Time

Chapter 10: A New Beginning: From Now Until the End of Time

Room of Requirement

"Harry, Harry wake up," Draco shook the Boy-Who-Lived's shoulder.

"Uh? Don' wanna," Harry whined burying his head into Draco's chest. Smiling, Draco began running his hands through the thick, silky, unruly hair. They'd been meeting like this for weeks now. It wouldn't do for Harry's friends to alienate him by association.

_Not like they've been doing anything helpful_, Draco mused. Mating season was soon coming up, and if Harry's reaction weeks ago were any indication, he simply was not ready. He wanted it, but the memories were too fresh and vivid for him to combat.

_Ah, well! I'll let him sleep. Merlin knows we'll soon have to spend six months away from each other._ Subtly Harry shifted. His head now carelessly thrown back, exposing his moonlit neck. That's what he loved most about Harry. He caught on so quickly and gave so freely of himself.

_He knows I get exceptionally peckish in the morning,_ Draco thought shifting so he'd have easier access to Harry's throat. Just as with the first time he began by licking Harry's neck. Harry enjoyed it immensely. He never minded when he fed. It had easily become routine for the Gryffindor Golden Boy.

**_Good morning Leo_**, Draco sent through the flow of Harry's blood, sending pleasant tingles throughout his body.

_Good morning yourself. Do we have to go to potions today? _Harry whined, pressing his back into the taught stomach of his Vampiric counter part.

_**Yes. If we don't go, you'll fail.**_

_I don't mind failing, just so long as I'm with you._

_**Then, why do you insist on wearing that necklace Oliver bought you?**_

_It's beautiful. Besides, my love for him, though nothing in comparison to my love for you, was real. It's just a reminder of another thing Voldemort has robbed me of._

_**I still don't like it Draco sent gruffly.**_

_Yes, I know, but you must understand, things are going to get very difficult for me soon. Tom's getting restless; he wants this war to end. Soon, he'll attack the school._

"NO! I won't let him touch you," Draco said.

"I know, but not even you, with all of your immortal power could keep me from dying," Harry whispered, gazing up into Draco's silver eyes.

" I know. I'm just so afraid of loosing you. I know I'll die if you do. If not in battle, then I'll destroy myself," Draco stated.

"Don't talk that way. We still have time. Let's not dwell on those facts until we have to okay?" Harry asked.

"All right."

-One Week Later Dumbledore's Office-

"Ah! Welcome Harry, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle. We must discuss an important matter. Mr. Malfoy, as you know, tomorrow is the start of mating season. As a Vampire this is the time in your life when you bind yourself eternally to your mate through not only the joining of your bodies but the joining of your souls as well. Unfortunately during this period the Vampire is unable to control his sexual need for his mate. In this regard, Mister Crabbe and Goyle have been placed as your guard so you will not jump Harry," Dumbledore explained.

"Sir? How long will this mating period last," questioned Harry, afraid of separation from his firm foundation. He didn't want to start cutting again.

"Six weeks," Dumbledore replied.

_Six weeks? A lot can happen in six weeks,_ Harry thought.

"Well, that's all I have to say boys. You're dismissed.

-The Next Day-

_It's strange waking up in my own bed without Draco. He must be hungry,_ Harry mused, walking into the bathroom. He'd had a nightmare. The one where everything he'd gone through, was flashed before his eyes, like cruel, midnight thriller. _Merlin, one day, and already, I'm considering cutting myself. Draco always kept the dreams away._

"Hey mate! C'mon let's go down to breakfast, I'm starved. Oh, yeah, and afterwards we can go over this new play I've written. It'll totally knock the socks off those stupid Slytherins," Ron exalted. He'd been made Quidditch captain soon after Oliver's death. Harry had to agree; he was just the man for the job.

"All right Ron, let's go," Harry answered, putting away his eyeliner.

-Great Hall: Breakfast-

Draco watched Harry walk all the way to the table. If only that bastard uncle of his hadn't molested him, Harry would be his now. He wanted him _soo_ much; he could barely stand it.

_How're you?_

_**Pining**_

_Ha! Ha! Sorry._

_**It's Okay**_

_Sure. You're just saying that._

_**Ron's calling you**_

_Is he?_

_**Yes**_

_Oh geeze! I didn't notice. Bye!_

"Harry!"

"Huh? Wha? Oh! Sorry Ron, what were you saying," Harry asked.

"Well, I was explaining the play if you were listening," Ron said.

"No, sorry I missed it," Harry answered.

"Kay, first, the two beaters come in from here, and then you….

-A Week Later-

Desolate, Harry sat in the astronomy tower.

_I need Draco. I can't take it, being away from him. I can, I must. I don't want to cut again, but I can't stand being alone. It's too much. I…need…this._ Harry's thoughts waged war within him as he pulled out a razor and began cutting his skin.

_Can you hear me? Outside this place…_

-Draco's Room-

_**Harry? Harry's calling me**_

_See my broken heart, pride displaced._

_**I'm coming, Harry. I'm coming.**_

-Astronomy Tower-

_I bleed, I bleed and no one sees…_

…**_But me_**

_Draco?_ Harry weakly opened his eyes, and gazed into Draco's pool of silver.

"Shh, love. I'm here Taking Harry's hand," Draco began languidly lapping up the blood from Harry's arm. Then moving up to his face, he kissed him gently.

_Take me, Draco_ Harry whimpered into his mind.

"You're not ready"

_Yes, I am. I need you now, _Harry thought.

"Once I start, I cannot stop Harry"

_Don't worry; I won't want you to._ Gazing up into Harry's eyes, Draco found them dark, and glittering with desire, longing, and need.

All right then Finally giving himself release, Draco began kissing, touching, and tasting him. Through it all, Harry moaned, begging, pleading for more. Soon, without Harry's knowledge, they were both unclothed.

_**Are you ready?**_

_Yes! Yes, do it now!_ Harry pleaded, biting into the flesh of Draco's collarbone. Draco nearly yowled in pleasure.

**_I love you_** Then swiftly, gently, Draco entered him.

_Oh! Never felt anything like it. Oh! Yes, yes, yes! Ha! _Harry exalted.

"Faster, please Draco. Harder. Ha! I-oh yes!" Harry cried out, and then sighed contentedly, hardly able to contain himself. Suddenly, a hot white light surrounded them, bathing them both in a luminescent glow. Simultaneously, they came.

_**I love you Harry, I do**_

_Yes, and I you. Stay with me forever?_

Until the end of time Harry until the end of time

The End

A/N: Sequel, Am I Worth It, Is now posted. Again if you'd like me to reply to your review leave your e-mail address with your review.


End file.
